countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Wales
England (neutral) Ireland Scotland (neutral) Northern Ireland (neutral) |National sport = Rugby }} Wales is one of the British Isles situated in the West of Europe. It shares a border with England and has access to the Atlantic sea. Compared to the other members of the United Kindom, he is not well known and stays in his shade. Description Appearance He's often wearing a red, green and white sweatshirt. Other times he wear an elegant black suit. Personality Wales is typically seen as the most peaceful, wholesome and innocent out of the British Isles. He is mostly represented as keeping things to himself and scared to ask or open up to others about matters he may have. He is one of the most educated in the British Isles, so he doesn't have many problems but he doesn't stand out either. Interests He likes spending time with his red dragon. He also likes to visit the palaces or castles scattered throughout his country. Flag meaning The origin of the flag of Wales dates back to the time when the territory was part of the Roman Empire. It is quite possible that the red dragon was inherited from Roman cohorts established in the territory. According to historian Carl Lofmark: "The origins of the Welsh dragon are undoubtedly the "draconi romano" that surpassed the famous war of the gallants against the standard zittis of the cohorts, which were more numerous than the legions, particularly after the gradual withdrawal of the latter. The dragon as an important design element of the flag is shared with the flag of Bhutan. A dragon also appears on the insignia of St. George's Cross on the Maltese flag. The Chinese flag also featured a dragon during the Qing dynasty. Several cities include a dragon in their flag design, such as Cardiff, capital of Wales; Ljubljana, capital of Slovenia; and Puerto Madryn in Argentina (which is also the flag of the Welsh colony in Patagonia). History The written history of Wales begins with the arrival of the Romans, who began their conquest in A.D. 43, and campaigned for the first time in what is now northeast Wales against the deceanglos. The British tribes of pre-Roman times - Deceanglos, Ordovics, Cornovii, Demetas and Catfish - occupied the present day territory of Wales and also parts of England and the south of Scotland, in what was to be organised as the Roman province of Britannia. The Romans gained total control of Wales with the defeat of the catfish and finally the Ordovics in 79 AD and left Britain in the fifth century, opening the door to the Anglo-Saxon invasion. Wales played a full and voluntary role in World War I. The Labour Party replaced the Liberal Party as the dominant political force in the 1920s. Wales played an important role during World War II along with the rest of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Allies, and its cities were extensively bombed during the Nazi blitz. The Empire's industries in Wales declined in the 20th century with the end of the British Empire after World War II, while nationalist sentiment and interest in self-determination increased. The nationalist Plaid Cymru party, led by Gwynfor Evans, gained momentum from the 1960s and first gained representation in the UK parliament in 1966, making the "devolution" of Welsh parliamentary institutions its main political objective. In the 1979 referendum it won the negative vote, but in 1997. In a referendum, Welsh voters narrowly approved the devolution of government responsibility to a National Assembly for Wales, which met for the first time in Cardiff in 1999. Geography Wales has a complex geological history that has left a country largely mountainous, particularly in the north and centre. Its formations developed during the glaciations, in particular the Wisconsin. The highest peaks are found in Snowdonia, including the Snowdon, which at 1085 meters above sea level is the highest in the country. Wales boasts the national parks of Snowdonia, Brecon Beacons and the Pembrokeshire coast, as well as four Outstanding Natural Beauty Areas: Anglesey, the Clwydian Ranges, the Gower Peninsula and the Wye Valley. Much of the country's east and south coast is protected: the Gower Peninsula, Pembrokeshire, Carmarthenshire, and Ceredigion are particularly wild. Gower, Carmarthenshire, Pembrokeshire and Cardigan Bay have clean, blue waters with attractive beaches. However, they are also exposed to very strong westerly winds brought by the Atlantic, causing numerous shipwrecks. The current border between Wales and England was defined in the 16th century on the basis of feudal divisions. The boundary also follows the route of the wall of Offa. Total area of Wales is 20 779 km². Relationships * England: They are not treated like best friends, but with respect, as England believes that Wales is less annoying than his other neighbours. * Scotland: Wale's young sister/brother. Their relationship is more complicated, because Wales helped Brexit in the past, so Scotland holds a little grudge. * Northern Ireland: Sometimes he considers him a traitor, because of the Conflict he had with his England a long time ago, but when he must socialize with him he is quite receptive and does not treat him badly. * Ireland: She's Wales's younger sister. She's almost a drinking friend, they usually drink together and have a great time when they go to parties. Gallery References * Wales on Wikipedia Parts of the United Kingdom|body = }} ru:Уэльс Category:British Isles Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Celtic countries Category:Administrative Geography of the United Kingdom Category:Country Category:Island Countries Category:Constituent Countries Category:Anglophones Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Secular Countries Category:NATO members Category:Western Europe Category:Northern Europe Category:UN Members